1HUNNIT - Jay Park ft. Dok2
Descripción *'Titulo:' 1HUNNIT 160px|right *'Artista:' Jay Park ft. Dok2 *'Single:' Joah *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Hip-hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 10 de abril de 2013 Video full|center|400 px Jay Park, Dok2 Romanización Ah yeah jigabi kkwag chatne maeil won 1 time don geogjeong nan anhae naneun nappeun namja hajiman mam chaghae bultaewo beoryeo gayo gyeneun nae dambae gaeul gyeoul bom yeoreum I stay fly naui georeum bwabomyeon naega dareudago algeoya nae eumag deureo bomyeon ninen pogi halgeoya uisig jochado anhae yojeum eumageun ugh jeonhyeo jageug andwae uri eomeo niga neohui boda rap jarhae nan ni dubae neoneun naui bandwae yeojaga kkoine mangsa cheoreom um sogi boine jal nagaseo saram deuri molline It’s bye bye sucka mothafucka’s can’t see me igeon jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiliya da sasiliya da sasiliya jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiiya da sasiliya da sasiliya Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly igeon jalnan cheogi anigu geurae da sasiriya ni 1wi? man fuck u geurae ssag da biriya maeil doneul beoneun geon cham igsughan iriya dasi hanbeon marhae julge AOM&illy ya We gettin’ tunrt up in this hoe If u ain’t heard bout me boy I’m sure that now u know Honolulu vegas now I’m back to seoul my home Bustdown roley on my wrist tellin’ me its’ time to ball swoosh Doin’ good eseo doin’ great urin uriga hal ireul haesseul ppuninde We be doin’ this doin’ that gipge ppuri naerin chugbog ppunine Art of movement and illionaire way Shout out to jay walkers and illionaire gangs Shout out to jay walkers and illionaire gangs igeon jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiriya da sasiriya da sasiriya jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiriya da sasiriya da sasiriya Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly I’m at the top boy neon eojung ganhae nareul ttara jabgo sipeumyeon baeg beon bunbarhae naneun syupeomaen neoneun geunyang museun cheog hane I’m here to show the mothafucka’s who the fuck I am nan byeol cheoreom bitna neoneun geunyang byeollo nan noryeog eobsi meotjyeo jayeon seureobge jeojeollo a geurigo ninega da joha haneun geol geurub deuri nareul johahae Purple girl wassup booo I’m just having fun you know jeulgigo isseo My name carry weight sumo nan haneureseo ninel naeryeo bogo isseo But I break it down down dodugnom humchineun geon yeoja deurui mammam naneun yori neoneun geunyang banchan nan nae kkumeul sara boy neoneun geunyang jamja hogsirado mollasseu myeon AOM&1lliya AOM&1lliya AOM&1illiya urin jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiriya da sasiriya da sasiriya neoneun jinjjaro hajineun anhgo da gasigiya da gasigiya da gasigiya urin jalnan cheogi anigo da sasiriya da sasiriya da sasiriya motha fucka they know huh Español Ah sí, mi billetera está tan llena Todos los días, 1 momento, no te preocupes por el dinero Soy un chico malo, pero tengo un buen corazón Ardiendo, El K-Pop es mi cigarrillo Otoño, invierno ,primavera ,verano Sigo volando a mi ritmo Cuando me veas, sabrás que yo soy diferente Cuando escuches mi música Te darás por vencida, Ni siquiera me importa La música actualmente ugh no me emociona Mi mamá puede rapear mejor que tú Soy dos veces mejor que tú, eres la mitad de lo que soy Estoy mezclado con tantas chicas Como un encaje, um puedo ver a través tuyo Soy famoso, tanto que la gente se reúne a mi alrededor Esto es un adiós, adiós Sucka 1 hijo de put*, no puedes verme Esto no es ser arrogante es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad Esto no es ser arrogante es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad Uh si, Soy fresh 2 Uh Si, estoy volando Uh si, Soy fresh Uh Si, estoy volando Esto no es ser arrogante Es la verdad ¿Eres el número 1? hombre, vete a la mierd* Eso es absurdo Ganar dinero todos los días es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado Te lo diré una vez más, es AOM & illy Estamos consiguiendo levantarnos en esta hoe 3 Si no escuchas sobre mi, chico Estoy seguro de que ahora lo sabes Honolulu Vegas ahora Estoy de vuelta en Seúl, mi casa El Roley 4 en mi muñeca me dice: Es tiempo de "ball swoosh" Haciendolo bien, haciéndolo estupendo Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer Haciendo esto, haciendo eso Se trata de bendiciones arraigadas5 Arte del movimiento y modo Illionaire Reconozco a las Jay Walkers 6 y a las pandillas illionaire Reconozco a las Jay Walkers y a las pandillas illionaire Esto no es ser arrogante es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad Esto no es ser arrogante es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad Uh si, Soy fresh Uh Si, estoy volando Uh si, Soy fresh Uh Si, estoy volando Estoy en la cumbre chico, y tu, en un punto intermedio Si deseas alcanzarme empujate a ti mismo 100 veces Soy Superman, sólo estás fingiendo Estoy aquí para mostrar el hijo de put* de mierda que soy Yo brillo como las estrellas Tú sólo eres cualquiera Me veo bien sin siquiera intentarlo naturalmente, automáticamente Oh, ¿Y todos los grupos de chicas que te gustan? A todas les gusto Chica púrpura7 ¿Que tal? Sólo me estoy divirtiendo, tú lo sabes Me estoy divirtiendo Mi nombre lleva un sumo peso Estoy mirando abajo, hacia ti, desde el cielo Pero pierdo el control, control Soy un ladrón que roba los corazones de las chicas Soy el plato principal Tú sólo eres el plato de acompañamiento Yo vivo fuera de mis sueños, chicos Tú sólo te vas a dormir Si tú no lo sabes es AOM&1lli, es AOM&1lli, es AOM&1lli No somos arrogantes es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad No eres real todo es falso, todo es falso, todo es falso No somos arrogantes es la verdad, es la verdad, es la verdad Hijos de put*, ellos lo saben #'Sucka:' Mamón, que la chupa. #'Fresh:' Tranquilo. #'Hoe:' Hoe puede aludir a varios platos crudos de la cocina coreana. #'Roley:' Término utilizado por Snoop Dogg para hacer referencia a un reloj Rolex. #'Arraigadas:' Hacerse firme y duradero un sentimiento o una costumbre #'Jay Walkers:' Nombre de las fans de Jay Park. #'Chica púrpura:' Hace referencia a una chica de secundaria interesada en el anime, unicornios, dragones, novelas de fantasía, etc. Hangul Ah yeah 지갑이 꽉 찼네 매일 원 (1) time 돈 걱정 난 안해 나는 나쁜남자 하지만 맘 착해 불태워버려 가요계는 내 담배 가을 겨울 봄 여름 I stay fly 나의 걸음 봐보면 내가 다르다고 알거야 내 음악 들어보면 니넨 포기할거야 의식조차도 안해 요즘 음악은 ugh 전혀 자극 안돼 우리 어머니가 너희보다 랩 잘해 난 니 두배 너는 나의 반돼 여자가 꼬이네 망사처럼 um 속이 보이네 잘 나가서 사람들이 몰리네 It’s bye bye sucka mothafucka’s can’t see me 이건 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly 이건 잘난 척이 아니구 그래 다 사실이야 니 1위? man fuck u 그래 싹 다 비리야 매일 돈을 버는 건 참 익숙한 일이야 다시 한번 말해줄게 AOM&illy 야 We gettin’ tunrt up in this hoe If u ain’t heard bout me boy I’m sure that now u know Honolulu vegas now I’m back to seoul my home Bustdown roley on my wrist tellin’ me its’ time to ball swoosh Doin’ good 에서 doin’ great 우린 우리가 할 일을 했을 뿐인데 We be doin’ this doin’ that 깊게 뿌리 내린 축복 뿐이네 Art of movement and illionaire way Shout out to jay walkers and illionaire gangs Shout out to jay walkers and illionaire gangs 이건 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly Uh yeah I’m fresh Uh yeah I’m fly I’m at the top boy 넌 어중간해 나를 따라 잡고 싶으면 백번 분발해 나는 슈퍼맨 너는 그냥 무슨 척하네 I’m here to show the mothafucka’s who the fuck I am 난 별처럼 빛나 너는 그냥 별로 난 노력없이 멋져 자연스럽게 저절로 아 그리고 니네가 다 좋아하는 걸그룹들이 나를 좋아해 Purple girl wassup booo I’m just having fun you know 즐기고 있어 My name carry weight sumo 난 하늘에서 니넬 내려보고 있어 But I break it down down 도둑놈 훔치는 건 여자들의 맘맘 나는 요리 너는 그냥 반찬 난 내 꿈을 살아 boy 너는 그냥 잠자 혹시라도 몰랐으면 AOM&1lli야 AOM&1lli야 AOM&1illi야 우린 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 너는 진짜로 하지는 않고 다 가식이야 다 가식이야 다 가식이야 우린 잘난 척이 아니고 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 다 사실이야 motha fucka they know huh Datos Categoría:Jay Park